Unionism World
Unionism world dates New Nation or a recent expantion nation Unionism World: 2022 FIFA World Cup 2010 Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle win the Chilean presidential election. President of the Dominican Republic Leonel Fernández plan a new currency to here country and her partner nation in the isle, Haiti Caribe is designer lake the name of the new currency. Fidel Castro-type messenger to Cuba about Caribe currency approving that. Death of Fidel Castro 2011 Caribe become the new currency of Dominican Republic. Coalition Julio Cobos, Mauricio Macri wins Argentinian presidential election. 2012 Manuel Rosales win the president election of Venezuela against Hugo Chavez, 56% - 42% Second Korean war starts 2013 China, now owner of over 70% of Mongolia's land and wealth, simply buys the country's last resources in the first purchase of a country in human history. China's is growing at a rate of roughly five times that of the US, down from a height of eight during the height of the Great Recession. Hugo Chavez lost the Venezuelan President Election to a third time, the winner is heavy more Colombian friendly Second Korea War end, Kim Jong-il deposed of government 2014 Puerto Rican war of Independence/The American War 2015 The American Navy Blockades and Issues an Ultimatum declaring that they surrender or face a imminent invasion. Puetro Rico surrenders. 2016 - 2017 - 2018 - 2019 - 2020 By now there are several megastates Tendency: minus/medium power unions against regional powers, and or Great Power 1. The USA (USA absorb, Bahamas, Jamaica and Guyana) 2. Mexico 3. Canada 4. Caribe (Cuba, Republica Dominicana Haity and Puerto Rico) 4. Eastern Caribbean (Members of Organisation of Eastern Caribbean States become a unified nation, in response to USA expansion) 5. Centro America(Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras and Nicaragua go deep by the Central American Integration System and become one nation) 6. Union Americana (Argentina absor Uruguay and Paraguay). 7. Gran Colombia (Colombia absor Ecuador and Venezuela) 8. Bolivia 9. Chile 10. Peru 11. Brazil 12. The Russian Federation 13. Kazakhstan 14. Central Asian Union (Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, and Uzbekistan against Russian and chinese power influence, Kazakhstan mid P.O.V.) 15. Turkey 16. The European Union including Switzerland 17. The African Union (almost black Africa) 18. Nigeria 19. Musling Saharian Nation (Algeria, Egypt, Libya, Morocco, Sudan, Tunisia, Western Sahara) 20. Australia (Aus., New Zealand) 21. NAGU New Arab Gulf Union (Bahrain, Kuwait, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia and the United Arab Emirates, member of Cooperation Council for the Arab States of the Gulf become a Nation) 22. The Middle Eastern alliance (All asiatic middle East) 23. Republic of Greater India (India, Nepal, Bhutan, Maldivas) 24. The South East Asian Union (East Timor, Brunei, Cambodia, Indonesia, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, Vietnam) 25. Great China "Great People's Republic of China" (China absorb Mongolia) 26. Paquistan 25. Unifiked Korea (North and South Korea) 26. Pacifica (Kiribati, Palau, Solomon Islands, Cook Islands, Nauru, Tonga, Fed. Sts. of Micronesia, Marshall Islands, Tuvalu, Fiji, Niue, Samoa, Vanuatu) 27. Japan G-20 expantion 2010 - Spain and Poland self representation 2011 - Thailand 2012 - America Central 2013 - Egypt (South Korea readmited like United Korea) 2014 - Gran Colombia (Germany readmited like Greater Germany) 2014 - FIFA World Cup Brasil 2015 - Iran (Saudi Arabia readmited like Arabia) 2016 - 2017 - 2018 - FIFA World Cup Russia 2022 - FIFA World Cup Australia 2026 - FIFA World Cup China 2030 - FIFA World Cup Union Americana 2034 - FIFA World Cup United States See also Category:Unionism World Category:Timeline Category:Scenario Category:European Union Category:Cuba